A subsurface tool that forms a portion of a tubing string, such as a sliding door sleeve tool, often includes annular seals. The annular seals that fluidically isolate an interior passage of the tubing string from an annulus formed between the tubing string and a casing string in which the tubing string extends. The seals also hold a pressure differential between the tubing string and the annulus. When subjected to high temperatures or other conditions, the seals may degrade or the performance of the seal may be otherwise affected. When the seals are individual components of the sliding door sleeve tool and must be assembled with other components to form the sliding door sleeve, errors in the assembly may occur. Generally, it is desired to reduce the number of components in the subsurface tool.
The present disclosure is directed to printed subsurface equipment, such as a printed subsurface tool having a metal diaphragm.